Ichihime
by Justme210
Summary: Stories with Ichigo and Orihime.
Story 1

The sun was shining emanating a pleasant warmth. The wind was blewing slightly and some flower petals were detaching and they were floating in the air. The atmosphere was so plesant that Orihime couldn't helped herself not go at a short walk. Lately she was so sad that she barely managed to act like she was fine. After Ichigo defeated Aizen he seems to become closer to Rukia. And that was hurting her. Every time when she saw them together she felt like her heart was tearing into pieces. Rukia was her friend and despite she knows that Rukia isn't feeling something for Ichigo, something told her that it isn't like that. Her thoughts made her to reach the street where his house is. When she saw the house her memories of the night before she went to Hueco Mundo appeared in her memory. After that night she couldn't behave like usually around Ichigo, especially after he saved her. When she was in Hueco Mundo, far away from her home and friends she realized how precious time came be and she promised to herself to confess her feeling for him as soon she could, but it wasn't so simple. How many times did she wanted to call him, write to him or tell him, but she did not have the courage. And so it was now, she was in front of his house but she could do nothing. She could just look at his window. Rukia and Kon were apparently arguing about something and Ichigo was swearing because their noise bothered him. Orihime smiled. It seems that Ichigo get more attention than he wanted. She began again to continue her walking, trying to imagine his expression as best she could. Ichigo was funny when he was angry, or at least that's what she thinks. The wind become more powerfull and it stole more petals from the flowers and it made the petals to fly around Orihime. Orihime chuckled and she began to spin in the little pink vortex formed around her. After some time she become dizzy, but she still couldn't stop herself until a strong arm took her hand, which made her to startle. After the dizziness began to disappear she could recognize that the person was Ichigo. She blushed a little when she met his haze full of concern, then she turned her gaze to the asphalt trying to stop herself from making any wrong move. "What are you doing here, Kurosaki-kun ?" she asked him unmoving her gaze fearing that her reactions will betray her true feelings. Ichigo sighed and he moved his hands in his pockets. He couldn't get used to this, he wanted so many times to ask her what happened to her, but they always weren't alone.

"I saw you on the window and I tried to call you, but you didn't answered so I wanted to check if you're fine. So are you ok, Inoue ?"

"Yes, I'm ok. There's nothing to worry about, Kurosaki-kun." Her smile was so fragile as her words. She wasn't good, but she hadn't the right to make him worry about her. At least they were friends so she must to be fine to save their bond. She must to believe in the illusion that everything bad it's just in her imagination and when she will return to the reality she and Ichigo will be again ordinary students and she will again admire him, hoping that maybe in one day she could stay by his side more than a friend. But the reality was no so pleasant, the more she was thinking about it she was more frighted. She will never accept that the boy she loves can love someone else. It's true that she wanted him to be happy, but she wants to be the one who makes him happy. Perhaps that's selfish, but that was what her heart dictates. She felt that Ichigo's right arm covered her waist and he sticked her to his chest. Her body started to shake feeling his so close. She wanted to say something, maybe she should have to fight back, or maybe... Her throughts were interrupted by his voice.

"Orihime stop pretending. Do you think that you can fool me with that fake smile ? You can not fool me so easily. What happened with you ? What is so bad that it's easier for you to lie ? I hate to see you like this. Just tell me what happened with you." The orange haired girl hid her face in his T-shirt trying to hide her tears. Why he wants to know what's wrong with her ? Why he can not ingnore her ? She couldn't tell him, but she could neighter to hide the truth. The more she will delay the moment the more she will suffer. She opened her mouth but no words just came out. Ichigo looked down and he saw her face awash with tears. He tried to wipe her tears which made her to look at him in his eyes. Ichigo could read the the suffering and the desire from her gaze. Ichigo was terrible at reading people, but somehow he could feel her now. He felt the need to protect her and the need to bring back her smile on her face. She was so precious to him, thought he avoided to tell her that. He didn't wanted to endager her more than he did, that's why he chose to hide his feelings. But after he saw her face he understood that he could not hide them anymore, because he will hurt not only him, he will hurt her. Ichigo covered her face with his hands and he began to kiss her. Orihime was surprised, but in the same time was so happy. Orihime moved her hands to embrace his neck and that allowed him to deep the kiss. Orihime felt like the time stopped and they were alone in a faraway place, enjoying their moment. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought she was going to fall because of it than from the lack of air. Ichigo withdrew smiling slightly amused by the situation. Orihime touched her lips with her palms unsure if she was dreaming of if this is actually true. Ichigo was really here and he kissed her. She could not help herself so she smiled and blushed. But still, a question was still in her mind, why did he this ? Once she become more courageous she asked him. Ichigo smiled, after which he touched gentle her face: ,,Because I like you." his words seemed so unreal, but incredibly pleasant. ''I like you too, Kurosaki-kun" Ichigo smirked, then he moved himself closer to her and he gave her a long and tender kiss. After a few minutes, Ichigo windrawn because he was left without air. Everything was perfect, he was with the girl that he loved and she shared his feelings. Everything was so pleasant that Ichigo couldn't help himself not to say "I should to try this a long time ago." Orihime gingled, she forgot the past, all what matters for her was that they could finally start their love story. Ichigo embraced her and both were enjoying their moment while the flower petals were flying around them. 


End file.
